Titans: Ascension
by DragonKingDragneel25
Summary: When the Joker decides to visit Jump City, a series of events unfolds that will ultimately pit the Teen Titans, the Justice League, and the criminals of the world against one another, as the Titans fight to save one of their own from a fate worse than death. Will eventually star characters from Suicide Squad, Batman: TAS, and Marvel comics!


_**Titans: Ascension**_

 **So, this is a story that's been bugging me for a while, and I felt the need to post this prologue and see what others thought of it. However, I won't devote much time to this fic until after October so don't expect many updates from this story for a while.**

 **Now, as for this story, it's mostly centered around the Titans and the League, hence being on the JL/TT crossover page. However, it will have a lot of Batman: TAS themes and characters, will feature the Suicide Squad in later chapters, and will have a de-aged Storm, Hulk, and Doctor Strange as eventual members of the Titans. I felt that I needed to point this out before some of you begin leaving reviews for me saying it's mostly a TT/Batman: TAS cross or should be a multi-cross.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Justice League, any Batman: TAS characters, or the three Marvel characters I will be using.**_

* * *

 _ **Prologue: "Our Story…"**_

* * *

Atop a ruined tower, a fight for the soul of one was being fought. One man was in his late thirties or early forties, wearing an over the top purple pinstripe suit, had bleached white skin, green eyes and hair, and a red, crazed smile on his face. In his hands were a switchblade knife and a bronze scepter of a hand holding a heart with demonic wings and horns on the heart.

The other was a young man was in his late teens, wearing an all-black body armor with a stylized blue bird symbol on his chest and had spikey black hair and a domino mask over his eyes. In his hand was a metal Bo staff that was outfitted with Tasers at the ends.

The purpled suited man charged the younger, holding the staff high as though to bludgeon on the young man. The teen twisted his staff, and it separated into two and blocked the strike. He swung the electrified staff at the other man, but he quickly dodged to the side and slashed the young man's arm. The masked teen hissed but swiftly rolled away from the scepter and thrust one of the staff pieces into the mad man's knee cap.

The man cried out in pain and shock as 200,000 volts raced through the point of impact. The teen capitalized on this and whirled around and slammed the other Taser staff into the man's torso.

The screamed again as the teen elbowed the man in the jaw and sent a kick to the man's stomach, making him stumble away. The purple suited man shook his head of the pain and turned to glare at the teen. But soon his face broke into a wide, manic smile as a deep, mad laughter erupted from his mouth.

ROBIN- _**"If you know the enemy…and know yourself…you need not fear the results of a hundred battles."**_

Deep within an inky blackness, a battle of wills raged. A pale skinned beauty with a red jewel on her forehead wearing a dark blue long-sleeved leotard, ruffled blue boots, and an indigo colored cloak cried out in agony as she was flung across the blackened expanse. Her eyes closed as she rode through the onslaught of pain she just endured.

Her violet eyes opened and she glared menacingly at another girl that looked exactly like her; save that this girl's clothing was varying shades of red, had red skin, and a second pair of glowing red eyes where her eyebrows should have been. Also different between the two girls was that the red skinned girl's violet hair was very long and braided while the pale skinned girl's was short, cut just below her ears, and the fact the red skinned girl had a wide, almost painful grin on her face while the blue cloaked beauty was scowling hatefully.

Above the red skinned fem fatale was a large spectral being with jet black skin and blood red horns on his head. He wore menacing armor and watched the scene before him impassively. In his hand was a staff in the likeness of a claw grabbing a heart with wings and horns.

The pale skinned beauty's hands glowed with a black, ethereal light as bolts of lightning streaked through the void and struck the red skinned beauty, who let out a loud, screeching laugh and sent a burst of fire the size of a small star out at her opponent. The blue cloaked sorceress crossed her arms and concentrated. She gathered a large portion of her magic and, with a vicious war cry, she released her magic in a wide, crushing wave of ice.

RAVEN- _**"And your worst battle is between what you know…and what you feel."**_

In the skies over a frenzied battle, a battle for supremacy waged. An orange skinned young maiden with wild, flaming hair and vibrant green eyes and light green scleras and wearing a short violet sleeveless crop top showing her midriff and a violet mini-skirt and boots with silver accents dodged a barrage of fireballs raining down on her. Above her was a woman with bronze skin and black hair wearing an all-white ensemble of a cropped tube top and baggy pants, like what haram girls in India would wear.

The red haired beauty growled, and her eyes glowed a bright green as shot lasers from her eyes, barreling straight for the black haired woman. The woman dodged, but the redhead clenched her fists as green energy formed a sphere around them. She threw the orbs of energy at the woman at a machine gun's pace, forcing the woman to continuously dodge the assault.

Finally, one energy bolt hit her in the shoulder, causing her to hiss in pain. But the redhead didn't give her time to recover as she flew up to her and slammed into the other woman's gut, knocking the wind out of her. The younger fem fatale grabbed one of the black haired woman's arms and spun her around rapidly, and threw her to the ground, causing an explosion and a large crater.

STARFIRE- _**"But you may have to fight a battle more than once to win it."**_

Inside of a frozen medical wing, two brilliant minds clashed furiously. A young African American man in his late teens cried out in surprise as he landed on a frozen gurney and shattered it. His entire body was mechanical, gun metal grey and white panels and armor wrapped around his large, muscled frame with certain parts of the armor being a bright blue with circuit patterns on them. The only parts of him that were outwardly shown as organic was a portion of the left side of his head and face and portions of his upper arms.

His opponent was a bald headed man in his mid-to-late thirties, maybe early forties, with blue-tinted skin. He wore a large suit of armor with a glass dome covering his head, making him seem even taller than he already was. His eyes were covered by orange-tinted goggles, and he wielded a large rifle-like gun in his right hand.

The teen roared in fury as he charged the armored man, who calmly aimed his "gun" at the teen and fired off a steady blast of ice one handed. The teen dodged and transformed his right arm into a cannon. He pointed at the man and fired off a blast of blue energy, hitting the man's armor dead center.

The blast staggered the man, but he quickly shot his gun again, a stream of flying ice raced towards the teen, who got up quickly and ran for cover behind an already ice-covered generator. The teen's leg opened up and revealed several round disks that were the same blue of his circuits. He grabbed one and swung it at the man with expert precision. It attached to the man's chest, and began beeping loudly. It let out a loud and long beep before it exploded and released a suffocating amount of heat.

The man screamed in pain, and fell into one of the many medical machines scattered around the room. The teen took this opportunity to jump out of his hiding place and charge the man. He punched the man in the sternum a couple of times, before grabbing the man and throwing him through a window of the office room. The man got back up and glared at the teen. The teen glared back and transformed both of his arms into cannons and stalked slowly towards the older man.

CYBORG- _**"Though some of the world's greatest feats were accomplished by people not smart enough to know they were impossible…"**_

Several miles below the surface, in a forgotten, decrepit system of flooded tunnels; animal instincts and cold intellect collided. A teen wearing a purple and black bodysuit with a silver belt, gloves and boots rolled across the ground before jumping back to his feet. He, surprisingly, had green skin, eyes, and hair as well as pointed ears. He glared down a tunnel to see three individuals, all glaring condescendingly back at him.

The first was a man in his late thirties, maybe early forties, with brown, mousey hair and stubble on his face. He wore wire rimmed glasses, an all-green ensemble of a dress shirt, dress jacket, top hat, dress shoes, and dress pants; all decorated with question marks. He was also wielding a staff with a question mark on top of it.

The other was a man about the same age as the first, but just a bit taller. He wore a black, hooded trench coat, a black Kevlar vest and an old burlap sack over his head with eye and nose holes cut out and a large gash that was poorly sewn up for a mouth. One of his hands was covered with a glove that had syringes on each finger, which were filled with an orange solution.

The third was a behemoth of a man who towered over the others. He had bright green scales and wore orange prison pants as well as shackles on his neck, wrists, and ankles. His teeth were all sharpened to a point, he had claws as well. He was grinning sadistically at the teen.

The teen charged the three, with the green scaled man running to meet him. Half way into his charge, the teen morphed into a cheetah, racing towards the beastly man. He ran under the man's legs, as the man failed to catch him in his humongous arms. The teen then jumped high, transforming into a Sasquatch and lashing out a hard kick to the back of the man's head. He stumbled until he fell into the murky waters of a cannel near him.

The Sasquatch then charged the other two. The green clad one smirked and casually walked towards the charging teen. As quick as a viper strike, the man lashed out with his staff, hitting the Sasquatch in the gut. The transformed teen stumbled, but the man reached for the crook of his can and twisted it off, revealing a gun. He fired two shots at the teen, hitting him in the shoulders. The teen snarled as transformed into a lion and snapped at the man, who casually jumped back.

The third of the group then appeared next to the teen and slammed the syringes of his glove into the teen's neck. The teen snapped at him, but the man had already jumped back. The teen swayed in his place and transformed back into a human. The green clad man then ran up and hit him in the head with his cane twice, then slamming the butt of the cane into the teen's stomach, making him stumble backwards. The blacked cloaked man walked up and kicked the teen close to the cannel, where the green scaled man burst from the water and grabbed the teen, pulling him under the water.

The two men smirked at each other, but before they could leave, the green scaled man was thrown out of the water with surprising force. Shocked, the two men looked back at the cannel and saw a green blur jump out of the murky water and land in front of them, revealing the green blur to be a green furred werewolf-like creature, which growled furiously at them.

BEAST BOY- _**"…The greatest test of courage on earth is to bear defeat without losing heart."**_

In the middle of a fierce battle, the past of a young woman with pale skin in her late teens had finally caught up with her as she stared at her opponents in remorse. She wore a black and purple bodysuit with pink gloves and boots and a gold colored belt, had bright pink hair, which was pulled into two pigtails that were braided together in front of her, and bright pink eyes. One of her opponents was a really short bald short teen wearing a green jumpsuit and had a round metal device on his back and what looked like a control board on his chest and had solid white eyes and goggles on his head. Her other opponent was tall and very buff. He wore a black unitard with a gold pattern across it and black boots with gold soles. He had long brown hair and a goatee and had white eyes with no pupils.

The pink haired girl thrust her hand forward, causing several waves of pink energy to fly at her opponents. They dodged, while the short teen grabbed from behind him a game controller and pushed a button, causing metal spider-like legs to shoot out of the device on his back and lift him into the air. Turrets appeared out of the device and shot laser bolts at the pink haired maiden, who dodged the shots easily. She shot two bolts of pink energy from her hand and hit the turrets, causing them to malfunction.

The girl was about to shot more of her energy bolts at the boy, but the larger one appeared and hit her in the head, hard. She cried out in pain as she flew into a wall, shattering it. He raced towards the downed teen, but several pink bolts of energy shot out from the rubble, hitting the muscled teen square in the chest. He grunted and was forced to stumble away from the wreckage. More bolts shot out and hit the short teen's metal spider legs, severing them from the device. The teen's eyes widened as he fell to the ground screaming.

The girl crawled out of the rubble, her eyes glowing brightly with pink energy as she glared at the two balefully.

STARFIRE- _**"This…is our story…"**_

Inside another building, the best of the best collided. A man in his late thirties, early forties, landed near two other masked men. He wore a greyish-black suit made of light, but durable armor, bladed gantlets, black boots, a dull golden colored belt, a pointy eared cowl that covered the upper half of his face (including his eyes), and a long, black flowing cape. The most notable feature of the suit was the black bat symbol on the chest.

The second man wore dark brown and black armor and a mask that covered the upper half of his head. The mask had a scope attached to the right eye. He also sported a Fu Manchu mustache and a small goatee. He had wrist mounted machine guns on his wrists, and multiple guns and ammo strapped to him.

The third wore all black body armor with overlapping pieces of gun metal grey armor pieces on vital areas of his body and his arms. But the most notable thing for him was his mask. It was solid back on one side with no eyehole while the other side (the left) was orange with the eyehole being outlined in black. The mask also had four slits where the man's mouth was.

Their opponent was a large man wearing black pants and boots with not shirt, showing off his bulging muscles and the green tinted veins running across his chest. He wore a black luchador mask and black gantlets, and had two very large tanks filled with some sort of green substance on his back and tubes full of the green liquid running to the back of his head and his wrists.

The three nodded to each other and they pulled out their respective weapons: bat shaped shuriken, two nine millimeter pistols, and a large sword. The luchador ran towards them in a blind charge as the three scattered. The cloaked figure threw several of his shuriken at the luchador, three hitting his bulging arms and four exploding on the tanks on the man's back.

The luchador barely staggered as the man with the guns fired his pistols at the man's head, the bullets bouncing off the luchador's head and barely forcing it back from the force of the bullets. The luchador growled and reached out and grabbed the man. Cursing, he pulled out a Magnum handgun and fired at the man's head again. He just grunted and threw him through a wall.

The man with the two toned mask suddenly appeared and slashed at the man several times, leaving large gashes that quickly healed up. The luchador growled and made a grab for the man, but he twisted away from the hand and swung his sword upward, slicing through one of the tubes connecting him to the tanks on his back.

The masked luchador howled in annoyance, but suddenly, the cloaked figure appeared from above the man and landed on his back. He grabbed one of the tubes and pulled with all his might, disconnecting it from the tank. The luchador tried to grab him too, but he was forced to dodge a metal Bo staff heading for his head. Turning away from the man, he saw the one he threw through a wall on his stomach, a RPG in his hands.

CYBORG- _**"…The story of our greatest failure…"**_

In an overgrown garden, storm clouds gathered as Mother Nature tangled with Mother Nature. The oldest woman was a very tall, very beautiful woman in her mid to late thirties with light green skin with vines crawling across her body, green eyes, and flaming red hair. She wore a red shirt with the word "ARKHAM" printed on the back, which had only been buttoned up just enough to cover her breasts. Her lower body was only clad in a pair of panties that seemed to be made of leaves.

The other was in her late teens, and she had dark skin, short cut white hair and pretty blue eyes. She wore a dark blue leotard with gold trim attached around her neck by a gold choker and pants that hung across her hips of the same color with a black cloth for a belt as well as black knee high boots. She wore golden hoop earrings on her ears, elbow length black gloves with golden circles around her wrists, and a dark blue cape that clung to her shoulders.

The green skinned woman raised her hand, and several men and women, all with a weird plant attached to the back of their heads charged the white haired teen. Said teen scowled, and her eyes turned white. The wind picked up and tornadic gusts of wind blew the people away from the battlefield. The teen looked up, and lightning flashed. Several bolts rained down on the redhead, but she dodged and several roots shot out of the ground to take the brunt of the assault.

The teen scowled again as she rose to the air, the wind whipping around her in a vicious mini-whirlwind. She thrust her hand forward, and icicles flew from the clouds at the redheaded beauty. The redhead's eyes widened as she crossed her arms, and several large leaves and vines surrounded her. The icicles hit the wall and shattered, but the teen smirked raised her hand up and thrust it back down.

A large bolt of lightning shot down and hit the structure, destroying it and electrocuting the redhead, who cried out in agony. The teen smirked again, but didn't notice a vine suddenly shoot out from the ground and wrap around her ankle. She gasped, and screamed as the vine slammed her into the ground violently. She groaned and tried to get up, but before she could move several thorns shot from the ground and impaled her in the arms. She screamed in pain.

The redhead got up shakily and stared at the crater the teen had made, grinning madly. Her grin, however, turned to a scowl as in a gust of wind, the teen shot into the air, her eyes glowing white with pure wrath.

BEAST BOY- _**"…Of our ultimate test of loyalty…"**_

In a decrepit graveyard, good and evil met in battle. A teen with spiky black hair that was white at his temples glared up at a red skinned demon with four eyes, various tribal tattoos across its skin, horns, and wearing a loincloth. The teen himself wore a black tunic with red symbols running across the fabric, black pants and boots, a golden medallion around his neck, and a long, red, fancy looking cloak with a high neck around his shoulders.

The teen raised his hand, and it began to glow white. Several white ribbons of energy wrapped around the demon tightly. The demon growled and flexed, shattering the bonds, but almost immediately afterwards, the bonds appeared again and glowed brightly, causing the giant demon to scream in agony. The teen thrust his other hand forward with his index and pinkie finger folded, and a torrent of blue fire appeared from nowhere and surrounded the demon, causing it more pain.

The demon shot lasers from his eyes at the teen, but a bubble of light surrounded him, absorbing the impact, but shattering it in the process. The teen raised his hands to the sky, and several meteors shot from the sky and rained down on the demon. The demon growled and pointed to the ground, a red beam streaking from his finger and sinking into the ground. Out of the ground, several decaying bodies rose slowly from the soft ground. The teen scowled and summoned a straight sword that had dragon heads as the hilt and held the sword level with the approaching undead horde.

RAVEN- _**"…Of our greatest challenge…"**_

In the center of a ruined city block, a battle royal of three men was taking place. One man was tall and had dark short cut hair and dark eyes wearing a large futuristic set of armor, and was floating just a few feet off the ground.

The other was pale skinned and baled headed. He wore a large dark green armor suit with a large "L" printed on the chest. He was currently glaring at the floating man.

The third was a young man, though you really couldn't tell because…He was a Goliath in size and stature. He was taller than the other two men, with light green skin and glowing light green eyes with dark green hair. He was extremely muscled, more muscled than the other two, and he was currently glaring at the other two.

The flying man's eyes glowed red, and two lasers shot towards the green man, who snarled in annoyance and ran towards the man. The bald one shot a green laser at the dark haired one, who flinched back at the hit and faltered in his task, which allowed the green one to run at him in a full sprint and body slammed the man, who cried out in pain as the Goliath rammed him into a building.

The bald man ran over and shot a few more blasts towards the two combatants, but his blasts only hit the green one, who whirled to glare at him in cold fury. The bald man's eyes widened as with remarkable speed, the green giant grabbed him by the head and threw him over to the downed man. The two collided and were sent further into the building. The giant growled lowly and slammed his hands into the ground, cracking it violently.

ROBIN- _**"This…is the story…of our…"**_

The skies blackened as a large, red gate appeared atop of the waters between a ruined island and the mainland. Everyone looked up to the red gate as it opened slowly, allowing several demons to escape. The heroes looked up at the gate as two, large, gold eyes opened up from inside the gate. The air became hot and thick as red mist surrounded the area.

ALL- _**"Ascension!"**_

* * *

 **An: And that's the end of the prologue. Hope you guys enjoyed it.**


End file.
